Darknix Legacy
by AceDarknix74
Summary: From the pits of hell,follow Ace Darknix the true descendant of Lucifer himself which only a selected few now of. And discover, why with his full power unlocked. Even Ophis is even scared of him and find some secrets that, I don't know. Destroy the world in a heartbeat! (No Issie, Lemons, Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD**

**Chapter 1: Enter Darknix**

In the pits of hell there is a young man who the true descendant of Lucifer, Heir to the Darknix and the new pawn over Rias Gremory. Which to be honest he didn't at first want to be but he had no choice over it since it was is father along with Lord Satan himself. From the second he heard that it was going to become a very rough day for him Tommorow. Little did he know, he was horribly wrong.

**-Next Morning: Kouh-**

(Ace's P.O.V)

I wake up to an alarm going off at 6:00 in the morning, to be honest I have no idea how humans could survive on earth for so long. As I get up that alarm is really getting on my nerves so I do what I do best. Destroying things and I did but only to the alarm. Then I wonder who bought me let alone set an alarm for me without me noticing. Probably Grayfia since she's the best at masking her presence but matter.

I slowly get out of my bed, since I'm still so tired. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. As I'm in their I feel magic coming from my room. More specifically a Gremory's Magic. As I get out and walk towards my room I see a very attractive girl with Bright Crimson Red Hair with Green eyes and she's wearing some type of be honest I can't help but say she looks really cute I'm that uniform for Lord Satans Sister.

"Hi I'm guessing your Rias Gremory" I say in a plain voice. "For your information, yes I am and your the Ace Darknix" she says as a nod. I realize that theirs a magic barrier over the house."So your the one that put up that alarm clock" I say as she nods "And most likely but in the evil pieces while I was sleeping" as I see her nod again.

"I see my new favorite pawn is a very smart pawn at that" I hear her say, did she just imply that I would be dumb. "But enough of that" she says as she throws a similar version of the uniform she has on. "Get dressed I'll be waiting downstairs" the crimson beauty says as she walks downstairs. As I'm about to close the door I hear her shout "Call me Rias-Sama!". Lord Satan, how do I get myself in these situations I think as I sigh.

A few minutes later I walk downstairs to see Rias siting on a couch "you ready to go Ace" she says. "Go where" I say very confused. "To school, as a pawn of mine you must get your education of the human world. I've already told Sona to enroll you as a Second year student". Wait so the girl from the house of Sitri is also here too, this may have gotten interesting.

While we're heading to Kouh Academy, I'm taking the time to sight see and get familiar with the area right now seeing as I'll be hear for awhile. Sadly the schools only a 12 minute walk from my new house so I didn't get to sight see to much I'll just do it later. "This is it Kouh Academy, trust me you'll love it here I promise" I hear her say as she hands me a paper that says home room 12B. I smiled and nodded as motion to walk away. "wait" she says as she holds my arm. "After all your classes go to the building behind the school I'll meet u there with some of my friends" I nodded as she lets go and I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If been pretty busy with my personal life, so I haven't had much time to write as much if I had more free time give. Regardless, I know I left out alot about Ace which I've done on purpose for reasons you'll find out in the chapters to come.**

**Disclamer: I don't own High School DxD, But enough if this crap just read and enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Sages of Order**

As Ace is walking to his first class of in his new school. He gets bumped into by 2 young men being chased by what he assumes is the kendo club."Hey watch where your going". From the looks on their faces you could assume they were either scared of him or the kendo club. Probably both. "HEY YOU PERVERTS COME BACK HERE" I hear the kendo club roar as the two men run away. "Ok...What the hell is wrong with this school" I say as walk inside the building the my class.

**-9 hours later: Kouh Acedemy-**

The second I heard that bell ring I start to walk out the class as I heard the teacher yell for me to wait. I walk outside the building to see a boy with blonde hair being surrounded by a group of fan girls. Honestly I hate them, their just some lonely girls that just idolize somebody cause they feel insecure. As I walk away I feel someone grab my arm from out of nowhere something I don't take to lightly. So out of instinct I grabbed said persons arm and pulled them towards me before kneeing me him in the stomach.

To my surprise its the blond who was being surrounded by the pack of girls a second ago. Honestly, I think I may have over done it with that kick seeing as he's rolling on the floor rolling holding his stomach. Before I could even attempt to say sorry the girls surround him again trying to take care of him.

"How dare your hurt our Kiba-Kun" says one of them. As I'm about to retaliate he gets up. "Girls it's fine, now go I'll hang out with u girls later" he says. "Bye Kiba-Kun" they all say in sync as they walk away.

Speaking of hanging out, I almost forgot Rias told me to meet her in the building behind the school. So I end up looking around to see if anyone's around and seeing as the blonde whose name is Kiba isn't looking. I quickly summon a Darknix clan symbol( Think of a Rose that's black with red thorns on it) as I appear infront of the building which is labeled Occult Research Club. "For a devil to have a club named that u might as well imply that your researching yourself".

Before I could even put my hand on the Doorknob to even attempt to open it the door opens before me. To my surprise I see no other than the The Ruin Queen Rias. "So you actually remembered huh, I was starting to get worried" She said. "I actually did but I remembered some blonde I think it was Kiba said he'd hang out later then I remembered about this" I decided not to tell her the full story since it would just be easier.

"So you've meet Kiba already huh" that's weird she knows of this guy but then again she is the most talked about girl in this school so I can't be too surprised. "Is he suppose to be someone important cause from what I can tell he's just some pretty boy that's just surrounded by a pack of girls". But what she says after I say that that's me by total shock. "We'll he is my knight, but I can't really blame you since that's what sona thought at first too".

Out of nowhere a sudden gust picks up as I start to get cold. Now that I think abou.t it is it even possible for devils to get cold or sick for that matter. I'll have Rias later, speaking of her she's currently walking inside and she looks back at me. "You coming inside or not it's a lot warmer inside though". I don't answer as she keeps on walking as suddenly my eyes are glued to her like a magnet. Damn she's pretty in say in my head as I walk inside following her.

**A/N: Ok that's all for this chapter, not before anyone says why are these chapters so short I actually wanted to ask a question. Do you guys want me to upload often but the chapters are short. Or not update as frequent but make the chapters long as hell.**

**RATE. REVIEW. AND PM ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CLARIFY**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again you beautiful people, I would like to ask a favor for anyone willing. I'm currently looking for a beta that is specifically good with plot cause I have many good ideas but I need someone to elaborate on them. But enough with my dumbness on to this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Sages Of Order part 2**

We'll during my stay with the O.R.C I learned that Kiba was sent by Rias to come and get me but got preoccupied by those girls. Now I kinda feel bad a little for hurting him like that. Another surprise is the school mascot Koneko is also apart of Rias's peerage as a rook. Which I can understand cause in a fight because of her being short. She's most likely very light but strong at the same time. I have to give Rias props on her thinking. I'm kinda scared because Akeno-San is Rias's queen. Whose nickname you hear a lot in the underworld the Priestess of Thunder.

Since the very moment I heard my Father, Lord Darknix. Say that I was to join Rias-Sama's peerage to help strengthen the bond between the house of Gremory with The Darknix's. My plan was to pretty much isolate myself from everyone and be the lone wolf and ignore everyone. Sadly I can know say I honestly fucked that plan up, and badly at that.

Besides all of those sudden revelations on my way walking home I started to think. I'm the heir to a house of devils why didn't I get evil pieces to make my own peerage.

As I was walking with my head in all my thoughts. I had a sudden urge that someone was watching me. But I ignored it, but the longer I did the higher the feeling got. So I walked into a nearby alley trying to draw them out.

"I know I'm being watched and followed show yourself". At this point I'm kinda paranoid cause I kinda trapped myself into this position.

"No ones watching you my boy. We're looking out for you for your well being sir".

Then I realize it's only those guards I always had following me around. But why are they here it doesn't make sense, did my father send them?

"Then why are you here, did my father send you or something or in case you haven't noticed I can handle and take care of myself".

"We are here because though you are in the hands of Rias Gremory, we can't allow you to wander around with no supervision"

At this point I'm starting to get annoyed with everyone around me, I'm not some science experiment I'm a person too. Before they could continue I see them all get knocked out and I feel I spark of magic swirl around me.

"So this is the ever so powerful Ace Darknix, it's pretty sad. Cause to be honest you don't look like much" I hear a female voice say as I look up to see a fallen angel staring at me.

"Who are you, and why are following me around".

"My name is Raynare and I'm a commander of the fallen angels, and we've been assigned with the task of killing you before you can become a real threat in the future". She summons a light spear and starts to charge towards me using it like its a sword before throwing it at me.

"AHHHHHHH THAT FUCKING BURNS" I scream as I fall to the floor and start rolling while holding on to my stomach where the spear impaled me.

"You really are a disappointment, I seriously don't know why they find you a threat. But I really don't mind killing you of so DIE!" As she makes a light spear trying to stab the back of my neck which would have worked if a random bolt of lightning didn't hit her first.

As I start to recognize what was going on I see Akeno looking at we with her sadistic look. If I knew she wasn't a devil I would have said she could have been my guardian angel.

"Ara Ara, what do we have here" she says licking her lips. "Looks like I saved Ace's ass. I hope he will repay me.." She says as a blush comes to her face with confuses me greatly, but what hasn't these days?

I almost forgot about raynare whose a getting up. "I didn't sign up to face the Priestess of Thunder. So it looks like I'll face you another time Ace Darknix" As she's about to leave she hits me with something that I have no idea what it is. Nevertheless whatever it was it knocked be out the last thing I saw what's her disappearing in a magic circle. While Akeno was trying to shoot her lightning at her.

As I wake up I notice at an area I can describe as a hill with a shrine on the very top in the background is a bunch of mountains. "We're the hell am I, last thing I remember I was fighting against the fallen angel raynare and.." I suddenly hold my stomach. "And was fucking stabbed in the gut". I stand up and walk to the very top if the hill looking at the shrine. "Is their something that I'm missing here?"

"Yes, you are my little Darknix" I hear a voice behind me say as I look behind me to see a beautiful woman, who looks like shes in her mid 30's. She has beautiful white milky skin and long light purple hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing an purple and white outfit similar to a shrine maiden.

"Who are you lady, and where am I, and how do you know my name". At this point I'm really confused, first I wake up in an area and have no idea where I am. Next, theirs some woman who appearently knows me.

"My name is Bokyaku, I'm one if the 3 Sages of Order. Specifically the Sage of Destruction if you couldn't tell by my name. The reason I know your name is because...I'm your sacred gear". To be honest I didn't expect that type of response. "What's the Sages of Order".

"How can I explain this easily" she says as she rubs her head thinking u would assume. "Have you heard of the 3 heavenly dragons" Of course I have, to be honest who in the supernatural world hasn't heard about them. "Yeah of course, who hasn't".

"That's good, well the Gods or as we're called now the Sages of Order, created those dragons out of our desire to keep the balance of the universe" she coughs under her breath. "That failed greatly..." She said with a sweatdrop. "Regardless, since our creations couldn't keep the balance as well as we hoped we decided to just do it ourselves. This is alot of information to take in at once.

"My final piece of information is that their are 3 sages. The Sage of Destruction, Creation, And finally Clarity." Wow, this is interesting so I have a divine being living inside of me...cool.

"Umm this is a nice history class, but do you mind explaining where I am" I ask in a mild tone of voice, not trying to be disrespectful. "Ohh" she says rubbing her hair in embarrassment. "We're inside your inner self, which was originally a replica of hell but I...reventaulated it a it to this"

"Ohh, to be honest I'm not that suprised. After all I did spend all my life their and us the only place I can relate to"

"We'll, I didn't bring you here to lecture you. I came to tell you after the incident with raynare I came to tell you that besides the physical training you went through as a child. I cut off your link to magic so they couldn't influence you in any sort of magic".

"So now since the incident with raynare, I've come to the conclusion that it's time I teach you Destruction God Slayer magic". That sound so badass and has I nice ring to it Destruction God Slayer Magic. "How is this are you suppost to train me though cause I don't believe that you could ever come out and take a physical form".

"Every night I'll summon you here and train you in the arts" she says. "But wouldn't that take practically forever".

"Not really seeing, as 1 night outside in your world is a good year in here". This is amazing I'm being trained by a Sage/God. But I'm cut off from my thoughts as I see a Dark blue/Purple wave coming straight towards me and I quickly dodge it. "Hey what the...". I see Bokyaku have a sadistic grin on her face. "Did I forget to mention your training starts now.. Destruction Gods: Oblivion fist".

A/N: I hope you all loved this chapter cause I did, since I done with phase 1 of this story. Phase 2 will consist of New Enimies and Canon Arc's. As some of you may notice this chapter was longer since people wanted longer chapters at the price of longer update times.

.REVIEW. TI'LL NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all you people wonderful people, I got a lot of feedback from my last chapter and I want to say thanks to all the support and thanks. Even though this is my first story ever, I'm still suprised by all the positive feedback. In case your wondering I'm still looking for a beta, so if your interested please send me a PM. Now enough of me time for Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: My First Mission**

**-Kouh: Darknix Residence-**

Its been a full week since I started training with Bokyaku, which honestly is really starting to scare me. The only reason is because of her sadistic nature. Which makes Akeno look like a little kitten from birth compared to her. Besides that I'm really excited to see where my training is headed, hopefully for the better so I can at least add some type of strength to Rias-Sama.

Currently I'm thinking about the events with Raynare. In the underworld I have the power to beat most Mid to High Class Devils. But when it came to her I was powerless and unable to do anything. Did my father hire people to stage me beating them, cause at this point it's the only thing I can think if that makes sense.

As I walk downstairs, I truly start to realize how big this house if I can even call it that actually is. I mean the Basement has a full on training room with weights, pratice dummies, but the thing that excited me the most was all those weapons. To bows to swords to scythes. It's just truly beautiful. The first floor isn't anything too special as it holds the kitchen, and living room. Along with a couple of guest rooms.

The second floor is where all the major rooms are, what's strange is that there are 5 main rooms with confuses me a while bunch seeing as I'm the only one living here. The only thing else in this floor is the showers and an indoor swimming pool which is actually pretty fun to use.

Then there's the final floor the 3rd floor, this while floor is one big ass library. A library consisted of magic tutorial books. This library also includes lost magic and FUCKING SLAYER MAGIC. Bokyaku said that its extremely rare to find books on any lost magic or slayer magic at all. So I'm extremely trilled to start to read these books on my free time.

Sadly, at the very moment I don't since I have to go to school, a place I can honestly say I hate with a burning pashion (so do I honestly -_-). The only reason I'm going is cause Rias-Sama told me to come to a club meeting directly after school and something tells me I'm not gonna like it when I get there.

-Kouh: Kouh Academy-

I finally arrived, as I look around I see the kendo club chasing some perverted students who's name escape my head. No matter since their not really people I could see myself being buddy buddy with. Regardless as I walk into my class, I walk to the back to take my seat.

As I'm sitting with my head down looking at various people. I hear the other students start talking about some new kid that's been making a name for himself. Weird I thought Sona was in charge of student applications and no such information came to me about it. Huh, I'll just ask Rias later in today. That was the last thing I thought before I went to sleep.

-Kouh: Occult Research Club-

The second I walk in I hear what seems like Akeno yelling of some sort, most likely at Rias-Sama. Yep, indeed she was. That all changed the second I saw Rias take a good long look at me for some reason. Was she... Checking me out? No I doubt it, this is Rias-Sama I'm talking about that's pretty illogical.

After a few fights between Rias and Akeno over whatever the hell it was, the weird thing was whenever I try to ask they would both respectively blush. Over at the couch I hear Kiba and Koneko chuckling among themselves.

"What the hell are you two laughing at" I say pretty annoyed. With that being said they shut up... ti'll I turned around.

After the small fight or should I say debate between Rias-Sama and Akeno. We finally got the meeting going, which should have started an hour ago...

"Ok everyone it's time to start the annual club metting" I hear Rias say in an innocent voice like nothing happened. "Took ya long enough" Kiba and Koneko along with myself and even Bokyaku inside my mind said in unison.

"Anyway" she says slowly glaring at a bit, "Today's a Wednesday, so we all know what that means"

"What's so special about a Wednesday" I ask slightly confused. The moment I say that everyone's looking at me like I said something innapropate. "Ara Ara, I almost forgot this is Ace's first time" Akeno says with her sadist look on her face which I believe is actually normal for her.

"It's basically the day where everyone goes out making packs with humans" says a smiling Kiba.

"Oh that's simple enough" I say "So I would assume Rias-Sama would want me to go out and make a pack".

"Actually yes I would, I already have an adress I would like you to go and visit" Rias says as she hands me the adress.

"5768 Tojan, ok I'll take my leave of absents see you all later" I say as a descend into a Darknix teleportation magic circle.

-Kouh: 5768 Tojan-

As I exit the magic circle infront of me is what seems to be a big house painted in a brownish-red color, that had the adress that Rias have me. As I approach the house I my muscles start to tense up. "Why the hell does this place give me the creeps"

[I have no idea, I don't sense any members of a church or fallen angel] I hear a voice say which i would assume to be Bokyaku. "Still it just gives me the creeps" I say as I walk up the stairs to knock of the door.

Before I even get a chance too, the door flings open and out steps an old man who looks like he's in his late 80's. Has on Old tourn up clothes and he's bald. [Now i understand why you got the creeps] 'Ya don't say huh'. "Who are ya, and what'cha doing on me property boy" I hear the old man say looking at me like typical crazy old guy. Boy was this gonna be a long and stressful afternoon.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm here on the behave if the devil's the Gremory. How may I help you?" I say as I now showing as much respect. The second he told me to step inside I knew it was gonna be a rough first assignment.

Turns out he's just an old man that was depressed over his wife's death and was only lonely. I honestly pity that man but hey at least I got a pack with him. Hopefully Rias Is going to be happy with me, cause trust me it wasn't easy.

As I'm walking home I start getting the feeling I'm being watched again, so I shot a spark of lightning at a trash can behind me and out flying is a female that I personally don't like. It was Raynare.

"So it seems as if someone's been training" she says in a mocking voice. "Why are you here I asked with a plain face and emotionless tone.

"I said I would come back to kill you and finish what I couldn't end, and look where we are a week later". She says smiling as she makes a light spear.

'Crap what do I do? I can't use my Lightning cause I doubt it would do much to her at this point. I'm so confused'

[I know what your thinking and yes at your current state your Black lightning won't do much against her] I hear Bokyaku say. [So, Your best chance is to use your Destruction Magic, but if you do promise me you won't over do it]. As she says that I mentally nod. [In that case go kick some major ass]

"So are you prepared to die you puny pawn". She says as she slowly decends to the ground and starts walking towards me. "Actually, it's the other way around" I say mumbling as a Black/Red aura surrounds me.

"What th-" is all I can hear her say after I say this. "Hakai No Kamigami: Jajimento"(Destruction Gods: Judgement" after I say that all the magic that was around me comes out as a Black mixed with Red Beam that comes from my hand.

As the attack comes I can tell she's frozen in shock and doesn't move ti'll the very last second. Which effective shows visible cut marks on her arm. "You son of a bitch, that actually HURT!" She says screaming running in my direction.

"Hakai no Kamigami: Mokushiroku no Kama"(Destruction Gods: Scythe of the Apocalypse) as I say a scythe with 3 spikes that's black and red appear in my hand. (If u can't imagine it think of Hidan's sword from naruto).

With that we start engaging in weapon combat, it was quickly getting the upper hand after either blocking or evading all her attacks with her light spear. Which hasn't hit me once. After a few slashes on the body by my scythe I start noticing how low my magic was running out.

[I told you not to over do it, but you just don't listen so I suggest ending this fight now and for all]. She's right I can't keep fighting like this so I have to end this now.

"This has been going on for long enough, it's time I put you in your place" the moment I say that I make an upward slice. Directly after that I forcefully punch her in the stomach making her hold her stomach. [NOW!]

"Hakai no Kamigami: Bokyaku Fosu" I hold my hand on her stomach and an high compressed amount on air comes from my hand and she is sent flying back as her body starts to discinerate into ash screaming.

"Finally it's done" I say as I instantly fall on my butt. [you did good I'm extremely proud of you]. "Thanks, it's all cause of your training" I'm too tired to really talk so I drop the conversation at make a magic circle with the little magic I have left as I appear in my room.

"we'll for my first mission it was pretty nice" that was the last thing I said before going to sleep only to get pulled out of my dream, to continue to train with Bokyaku.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been bust with test and studing so there wasn't much time for me to write. Now that I've gotten this chapter underway. Regardless I won't be following the canon to a certain degree.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope u all liked the chapter I posted a little while ago. I'm STILL looking for a beta, but after this chapter my upload time is gonna be longer than usual. Only because I have test and regions. But anyway enough of my personal life.**

**Chapter 5: I Hate The Church**

-Kouh: Darknix Residence-

Its been 3 days since the incident with Raynare and I've been training my butt of to get stronger. When I mentioned the incident to Rias, she slapped me then hugged me saying how she how's proud of me. Bipolar much if I don't say so myself.

Speaking of Rias I've started to develope a crush on Rias. In my defense it isn't my fault she's stunning and beautiful. I would have to be... I bigger idoit than I already am not to eventually fall in love with her.

Then there's Akeno-Chan, which I only recently started calling her by the prefix. I may have or may not have spilled it out when having a conversation with her. I wouldn't say I don't have a crush on her, but I wouldn't be suprised I did start having one as time goes by.

Till then im going to keep getting stronger and training with Bokyaku. Speaking of her she started training me to control the raw nature of my Destruction Slayer Magic. I started working on summoning magic and seal magic to attempt to realise her without causing an world outbreak.

Regardkess I'm currently meditating, trying the exercises Bokyaku says will increase the magic reserves. That was until I heard a knock of the door as I grunt in annoyance as I get up to open to door. As it happens I see a girl with nice golden blonde hair with green eyes. What scared me is that she has on a shrine maiden outfit.

'Only satan knows how much I hate Church's' I think in my head. "How may I help u young lady" I ask politely as possible as I charge a ball of black lightning behind my back. Which I've surprisingly have a natural gift in. I get shut down from my thoughts when I hear her respond. "Sorry I'm new from around here and I don't really speak Japanese to well, so I'm looking for someone to take me to a church".

Out of anything to ask, it had to be an excort to a church. Which now that I really think about it is pretty funny. A Christian asking a devil to go a church, it's pretty funny and I can tell that Bokyaku got a little kick out of it. Then I realize, she doesn't speak Japanese so how am I understanding her? Maybe it's cause of "Language"? That's most likely the case.

"Umm I believe theirs a church on the other side of town. I could walk you there if you'd like?". I say but instantly regret it. "Yeah I'd be happy too" she says smiling. I mentally sigh. "Ok let's go" I say, even though I'm only wearing a red T-Shirt with black jeans with a chain on it with no shoes on. "With no shoes?" She ask me concerningly.

"Yep, I'll be fine" at this point the ball of lightning is gone after seeing how little of a threat she really is to me. As were walking we past a park that has a kid crying while holding his knee over a cut he has. Then I see the girl who I'm suppost to be taking to the church, walk over to the boy and kneels infront of him. What I see next shocks me. She holds out her hand to the boys knee and a bright emerald green light originates from her hand as I watch her heal the boy.

'Is she some type of wizard or something? Cause unless my eyes are playing tricks on me I just say her heal a human boy' I say in my head talking to Bokyaku. [No she's not, she can only use little magic so she can't me considered a magiciam. But, She does have the sacred gear of Twilight Healing. A powerful sacred Gear which is possible to heal both angels and Devils].

Wait a sacred gear like that exist, granted I have a Sage of Order living inside me so I shouldn't be that surprised but still. As she walks back to me before we start to move I needed to ask a question. "Do you have a sacred gear or something". I ask which their's so harm I'm doing so since having one means your at least aware of the supernatural world.

I can slightly see a look of dispear I'm her eyes the second I mentioned it. "Yes I do" she responded. "But how do you know what a sacred gear is?" she ask me. "It's cause I have a close friend of mine that showed me his quite recently" that wasn't a big lie since Kiba did actually introduce me to his.

"Oh" she says as I continue walking towards the church while she catches up to me. After a few minutes of walking we finally reached our destination. "Here it is the only church in Kouh" I say as I start getting chills. Even mentioning a churches presence gets my muscles tense.

"Thank you for all your kindness, I hope god bless your soul" The second she finished her sentence I felt an unimaginable pain. "AGHHHH!" I scream the second I did she rushed next to me. "Are you alright" she asked in a nice voice. "Yeah I'm fine, just a really bad cramp" as I pretend to hold my stomach out if pain.

"ummm ok, oh what's your name. My name is Asia Argento". That's actually a pretty name to be completely honest. "My name is Ace.. Nix" I can't tell her my real name, espeacally when I know she's either working with exorcist or fallen angels. So I can't afford to tell her my last name.

"that's a weird name... But a good weird" suddenly I heard the bells rings which increased the pain.. Which I keeped locked up. "Oh shoot I'm going to be late" she says as she runs inside waving at me bye as I do the same until she's inside.

I mentally sigh out of relief that she's finally gone. After looking around and into the church itself to see of anyone was looking which they weren't. I made a magic circle as I teleported back home.

"Finally back in my house" I say in relief as I sit ok a chair in the training room. It's been awhile since I've been down here I thought. After a few minutes on debating what to do next I picked up a pratice scythe and started praticing. I've been using a scythe alot more ever since I got my special one.

A few hours later I was rudely interrupted in my training by my stomach growling. After that I noticed how truly hungry I was. So I walked upstairs at the smell of food burning and tea boiling. That could only mean two people that could sneak into my house.

My suspection was right, it was Rias and Akeno making food in my kitchen. "Hi Ace-Kun, have you been busy training again" they both say in unison which was kinda creepy. "Hope you don't mind us making some food". I was about to scold them on invading my home, but then my stomach just had to growl again and I sighed in defeat and shook my head no.

After eating Rias's amazing traditional food and having some of Akeno's special Jasmine tea. I can honestly think I should make these two make me food everyday for eternity. "So how's the food" Rias ask.

"I amazing" I respond. "I never thought you could cook so amazingly" I say with my eyes turned into stars. "Ara Ara I've got some food you could taste Ace" Akeno says in a suducive voice which I never caught on too.

"Really where?" I ask looking around for a pot to see the 'Food' Akeno was talking about. "We would have to go the bed room first you naughty boy" Akeno says blushing. It was at that moment I realized what "Food" was. As my whole face starts turning a bright shade of red.

"Akeno" Rias shouts at her "that was innapropate and uncalled for". "Ara Ara, it seems as I've Rias-Chan is jealous of me" Akeno says laughing.

"Akeno as my Queen I command you to stand down" says a ticked of Rias. "Sorry Rias the heart wants what the heart wants" says a sadistic Akeno.

Later I start to hear lightning crackle as I look up to see Akeno with thunder in her hand staring straight at Rias. Currently Rias had the same expression on her face looking at Akeno as if there was about to be another War. IN THE MIDDLE OF MY HOUSE.

"We'll girks I'm sorry but I can't have my house the battlefield of another War, So Bye Bye" as I say that I make a Darknix magic circle and transport them out my house and I hear them both yell my name as the circle closes. The second it does I but a magic stasis fuels over my house to prevent them from coming back.

Finally, I have peace and quite as I go to sleep. To be honest I need a rest after all the crazy ness so far today. Cause if I don't I'm almost positive it would have continued.

Currently, in a little Forest outside of Kouh. There is a man with short spiky white hair with blue eyes wearing civilian clothing. "Soon I will face you... Ace Darknix, The God of Destruction. It's about time you realize whose the better a Sage or a Dragon"

A/N: Hope you all loved this chapter and yeah 2 updates in 1 day. I decided to do this since I was bored as I waited for some of my friend to come over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it'll next time

.AND PRAISE THE DARKNIX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**:** hey everyone just wanted to say a big thanks to all the support in this story, Still looking for a beta but what's new XD? Anyway onto this chapter**

**Chapter 6: A Gods Wrath**

It's been a few hours since I took a nap, I'm awoken to a slight humming sound. If I didn't know any better I would say I'm going crazy. After my mind enter reality, I see the Gremory sign on my hand. "Am i being summoned?" I ask as I look at a new clock a bought a week ago, after I broke the old one. "And at 9:00 at night too?" I say while sweatdroping.

I start getting up from my bed, to big on my clothes. When I'm finally done I teleport with a Darknix magic circle and apear at my old cilients house I was at 2 days prier to now. As I walk up does old squeaky steps I start to feel high amounts of magic power as my body starts to tense up.

That would only happen if theirs a [Stray exorcist, one is inside the building be careful]. I mental nod wondering, how a stray exorcist found on of my cilients. It doesn't make sense since if I was to be followed I would have noticed him following me or at the very minimum watch me.

Regardless, i got him into this mess so it's my job to get him out of it unharmed. As I open the door I'm greeted to the old man looking at me with a smile which isn't normal. While looking into his eyes I could feel the fear running through his body. That only confirmed my suspection, that was if Bokyaku didn't already clear that up herself.

"Ace, I didn't expect you to come so quickly" I hear the old man say. "Also forgive me for summoning you so late at night during this hour". While he's saying him I see his eyes trail to the left only to quickly look back at me. [The exorcist is near and most likely to the left of him based on all the glances he's taking to the left]. It would make sense.

"No problem old timer, anything you need I'd me glad to help you with" as I'm saying this I'm using my hand to tell him to move out the way on my count. I him look at his shoes then back up, what a smart man to be honest. "How would you like to come to the kitchen for some tea" he says genuine.

"I'd love too" I start slowly walking, while slowly counting down using my hands. The second my fingers hit 1, I but my magic into my feet to increase my speed with speeds only a little less than an average knight. As I turn the corner with great speeds to see a exorcist crouching with a magic pistol in his hands, I admitally knock it out his hands.

Caught of guard, he struggles to get into control and regain his weapon. I start overwhelming him, only to face a foot to the gut as I back up a few feet. "Damn shitty devil's always ruining my fun" the exorcist says as he regains his holy pistol. "From my intel your a high skilled devil and beat raynare before she could take that stupid nun's sacred gear".

Wait, they were going to trick Asia to joining their side. Only to get her sacred gear, how heartless are these fallen angels? [I don't think these fools know when you extract a sacred gear from its host, the host will die]. "So you heartless animals were going to hurt Asia only for her sacred gear" I say with my hair covering my face.

"No duh, that stupid bitch that always thought so highly of God at shit. Honestly I hate that crap, I only did it so I could have an exuse to kill shitty devils like you".

"You would kill a girl, who in my opinion has the most sweetest and kindness heart I've ever seen in my life to the point it's almost unreal". I say as a black and red aura starts to admit from my body. "You would hurt her for your own twisted plan YOU HAVE SOME NERVE" I say as I lift my head up to reveal my eyes glowing red full of hate and rage.

"Die you shitty exuse for a devil in the name of Freed Sullzen" yells the exorcist whose names is Freed as he shots his holy pistols at me.

"Hakai no Kamigami: Bokyaku U-odo" (Destruction Gods: Oblivion Ward) I say as a protective shield appears infront of me and Freed's bullets bounce off of it hitting some furniture. It was at that time I realize I needed to get him out the house before we cost more damage.

"So your a top notch exorcist, that's a real disappointment since even raynare but on a better fight than you" I say as a run out the house into the streets as a cast an low level illusion not to alert the civilians. It seems like Freed took my bait as he runs out the house towards me. "Ohh this should be fun".

-Kouh: O.R.C-

A sudden burst in magic power from out of nowhere alerted Rias and summoned an emergency meeting admitly. Currently, the while club was meeting trying to figure out what to do.

"I vote for helping Ace, since he's 1 of our major power" says a serious Akeno. "The problem with that is that there's alot of fallen angel activity in the churches the last couple of days" says Rias "But tonight is the highest amount I've seen in awhile".

Everyone got quiet debating in their minds should they help their friend, or investigate the fallen angel activity. "Ok I've made up my mind" says an seriuos Rias "I want Kiba to go and assist Ace, while Koneko Akeno and I circle around the church waiting for your arrival" she says as she walks out the door spreading her wings. As the others do the same and they all fly away doing their respective jobs. As Rias is flying she starts to think. 'Honestly Ace-kun, how strong are you'.

-Kouh: street-

'Damn he's fast' I think as I block another swing from his holy sword with my apocalypse scythe. After figuring out that his holy pistols were useless, he decided to switch to his holy sword. After a few swings by Apcolypis which is what I named my scythe. Freed blocked the impact with his elbow, before raising it to the sky and appearing behind me catching me off guard.

He would have impaled me straight through my spine, that is if I didn't hear the sound of metal clashing. "Looks like I arrived just in time" says a relieved Kiba.

"Boy am I glad to see you" i say as he takes a few slashes before backing up as I jump in the air, downwards slamming Apcolypis ontop of him. Sadly he evaded at the last second. "Hey Rias has a plan but we need to get out of here first". Huh Rias has a plan for what, maybe it's about those fallen angels. "Ok" I say not trying to waste any time. Freed not trying to let us figure out a plan.. Too late for that.

"Freed you ready for your end" I say with a smirk. "Your the only ones who will die here you shitty devil's" Freed says as he starts charging for me as Kiba intervenes engaging in weapon combat. As their fighting I'm currently charging a ball of lightning in my right hand before adding my destruction slayer magic.

As Freed found an opening within Kiba and started to attack him. Making Kiba slide back a few feet he made the biggest mistake of the whole fight. As Kiba slides back I start running to a unaware Freed. "Hakai no Kamigami: Sanda Ken!"(Destruction Gods: Thunder Fist) I tell out as the attacks connects as a sucker punch him into the ground making a huge crater as he lays there knocked out.

"we should get to the church" Kiba says running as fast as he can with his knight speed. I sigh as a put my magic into my feet and start running next to him asking him."why are we heading to the church, I mean I have my reasons what's yours" I ask confusedly. "If your reason is to best up some fallen then join in the fun, cause that's exactly what your doing".

As we reach the church I see, Koneko fighting of a bunch of stray exorcist by herself. "Hakai no Kamugame: Bokyaku Fosu" (Destruction Gods: Oblivion Force) I say as I easily kill all those stray exorcist as the thought of Asia starts slipping into my head. I run inside ignoring all the signals my body is telling me not too.

I see a door with light inside open, so I run into it to see a bunch of fallen angels gaurding the doorway. As I'm about to fight them off I see a blonde and white blur appear infront of me which only meant 1 thing. Kiba and Koneko.

"Go on" I hear Koneko yell, "we can take care of it here". I nod as I run pass to see fallen charge at me only to be halted to a stop by Kiba. As I run deeper into what I would assume is the basement. I see 2 faces, 1 of hate and rage the other of sadness as I hear two words being said. "Your too late" the voice came from Raynare, I swear how many fucking lives does this bitch have.

"You thought I was dead you piece if shit didn't you, we'll sorry to ruin your fun but I'm not" I hear her say while smirking. "And it looks like that stupid nun died as an result". I look up to see Asia laying on an cross lifeless. "Here" she says as she takes Asia down and throws her at me as I catch her. "Asia" I say with my head down. Appearently she heard me as she wakes up with a weak face looking at me.

"Asia don't worry you'll be fine I promise" I say holding her tightly as my chest starts burning but I honestly don't care as I only hold her even tighter. "I-I'm too far.. gone" I hear her say. "But be-before I die, can I t-tell you something". "You can tell me anything".

As Raynare is googling over her new 'Sacred Gear' as Asia starts telling me her life story. "Hey b-but at least before I d-die, I found a frie-" she's caught of by a light spear runs through her chest. "She was really starting to get annoying" Raynare says laughing out loud.

"Anyway last words, for the final time.." She says. "Asia..." I say in a low sorrow voice. "What was that you shitty devil". "Asia... ASIA!" I say revealing the tears in my eyes as my aura gets bigger and bigger over time. I see Raynare start to sweat and falls to her knees. [get your anger under control Ace or you'll blow sky high]. I don't listen to her as I let my rage get the better of me as I punch Raynare into the ground making a crater.

As her body flops back up at the sudden impact I forcefully kick her through the wall at an amazing speed. As she's flying through the air I spread my wings and take off and unparalleled speeds hitting her with a barrage of attacks. I don't just end my assualt then and there I keep going. "Realise all your anger and hate" I hear a voice in my head says that doesn't sound like Bokyaku. "Hakai no Kamigami no Himitsu ato: Kaosubringa" (Destruction Gods Secret Art: Choas Bringer) I yell as a ball the size of a tower forms him my hand as I pick up Raynare with one hand and throw her into the sky with the ball homing after her. Making a huge explosion in the sky about 3 miles wide.

As I stare at the explosion I see Asia's Sacred Gear falls infront of me as most of my anger fades away. I spread my wings and start to fly towards the opening I made within the church as I see Rias and Akeno hovering over Asia's body. As I walk in i give her the sacred gear," please bring her back, she never desired to die". As Rias thinks about it she comes to a conclusion. "Fine, what's her full name" she says as she brings out her Bishop piece.

"Her full name is Asia Argento" I look at her before Rias begins the chant. "On the name of Gremory blood, I Rias Gremory command Asis Argento become my loyal servent as a bishop" she says as she puts her sacred gear and bishop piece at the same time.

A few seconds later I see her eyes slowly open," Ace where am I.. And who are these people" she says confusedly. Before I say anything I pull her into a long tight hug. "We're your savoirs, and all your friends" I say truly relived she's alright. "I can't lose you.. Especially since you remind me too much of my mother, and I've already lost her so I refuse to lose a soul similar to hers". The second I mention my mother I see Rias's face turn sour, and I can't blame her... Since I did the same.

A/N: Yeah yeah i know, why am I leaving you all with all these secret's and background to Ace's past. It's cause I love you all XD, which is true. But don't worry about it I'll reveal some of it next chapter cause if I realize the other face. It may mess up the while story. Ti'll then I'll catch you later.

REVIEW PLZ


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, it's been kinda hard to find time to write when I have school work to attend to. Anyway this chapter should clear up something's before I head into that damn Phoenix. Anyway enjoy.

Its been a couple of days here since the incident regarding Asia turning into a devil. I can still see she hold high regards of god within her. It's honestly pretty funny to see her attempt to pray even though it only gives a massive headache.

For the last couple of days Rias and the others have been taking care of stray devils in the area. I don't go with them cause I'm getting ready to head to hell to visit my father since he isn't doing to well.

Why? I don't really know that's why I'm going to find out soon enough. Seeing as it's pretty late as it is, I'm just going to go bed. Seeing as I have nothing else better to do around here.

-Dream World- (Third Person)

You can see a young Ace, tied up to a post and chain with blood covering most of his body. As he struggles to breath and stay awake, he see's a woman with beautiful White hair and blue eyes in a kimono dress being surrounded by a group of fallen angels.

"Now Sakura, we could do this the easy way or the hard way" you hear 1 of the grunts say.

As he starts to see better he can identify the woman as someone close to him but can't figure who, due to the blurry ness in his eyes.

"Leave her alone, you big bullies!" He yells out to the fallen angels.

"He's still awake" one of them says, while looking at what looks like the leader. "Tonimoto can't you just knock out this little chump already".

"Nah, let him watch we could break his spirits that way". He says smirking as he punches the woman in the gut and kicks her to the ground.

"STOP IT" Ace yells in a furious cry.

As he continue's to beat down upon the woman. "That's for not paying your debt to us". He says punching her. "And that's for your stupid husband for getting involved" as he continues the beat down.

As she's being assaulted, she looks at Ace and yells. "It's ok Ace, dont give in to your fear it'll be alright I promise" as she says with a bloody smile.

In the distance you can here someone calling his name as his hero coming to save them.

I wake up too, myself sweating all over and a concerned Rias looking over me. "Are you ok Ace, you we're seating and mumbling something to yourself".

"I'm fine, it's just THAT time of year again where my mind disables the mental block I put on that memory".

"Is it because of..." Rias starts to say, which I pick up on in a heartbeat.

"Yes, and please don't talk about it" I say in a low voice. As I start waking up fully, I start to notice 1 simple fact.

"Rias..." I say glaring at her.

"Y-Yes Ace, what is it"?

"How did you get into my house, I'm pretty sure I locked the doors and I didn't give u a key".

When I say that I can tell her brain is racing to find an excuse. "Umm I.. Only came cause.." She says looking away and blushing madly. She honestly looks very cute flustered.

Before she could give me a "response". I got up and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know what I could do without you Rias, I think I would have become an emo mad man". I say blushing a bit. "Please promise you'll never leave me all alone".

"I promise".

When she said that I started to remember an old friend of mine, she always had a weird aura to her. Almost as if she has devil blood and angel blood at the same time which really confused me.

Guess that's another thing I'll have to ask dad when I see him.

-Next Day-

Im walking to a nearby store hoping to find some ingredients to make a certain dish for everyone before the club meeting. As I'm walking I see a girl being pushed into an alley way by a group of human thugs, not something that interest me.

After following them, I get a better look of the girl. She is somewhere between 18 and 20. Has beautiful white skin along with long brown hair than only gets lighter the longer it goes. Has beautiful cyrstal blue eyes. Is wearing White jeans, with a golden T-Shirt with a White vest. Matching with a pair of white boots. ABSOLUTLY STUNNING.

"Hey cutie, wanna help us out" one of the thugs say with a big smirk on their face. You can pratically imply what he means by help. That plus you can tell by her facial expression she's pretty pissed.

"I don't have time to waste with low-life's like you" she says sounding annoyed I can't blame her to be honest.

"What you'd just say" as bulky one grabs her wrist. during about to step in if they went any farther, even though I'm suppost to keep out of human affairs as much as possible. Then I realized it wasn't a human...

Suddently a golden and white aura is surrounding her. Angel. She kicks the bulky one in the stomach and round house kicks the other before he could get a word out.

You've got to be kidding me.

"You all have been judged for repeatedly being guilty of unifying thee with 1 of the deadly 7 sins, Lust" she says with her eyes glowing gold. "You shall now pay for your sins".

"HH-hey can't w-we ta-alk a-about this" one of the thugs say slowly moving back.

"NO" she says in a mad tone of voice. "Divine Gods: Judgement" she says as a white light eliminates the area blinding me. When I looked back the first thing I noticed was the thugs were gone.

FUCKING HOT

A/N: sorry for the long ass wait, my laptop kinda got a virus then hacked... -_-' pity me plz. Anyway still looking for a Beta but what's new. Anyway Ace past will be revealed next chapter I promise. IM SUCJ A TEASE XD.

TILL NEXT TIME

R&R


End file.
